As is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,961,835, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, during operation of a combine harvester, grain is distributed from a cleaning system of the combine to a storage tank within the combine. Grain is distributed to a sump or other area in the grain tank by cross augers that are arranged in the storage tank. A vertical auger located at the sump unloads the grain from the grain tank. That grain is conveyed to a support trailer, truck, or grain cart alongside the combine. A moveable tent is positioned over each cross-auger to meter the amount of grain that is removed from the tank to match a user's desired unload rate and reduce torque load.
The cross augers typically remain active over the entirety of the unloading operation, which can occur simultaneously with other operations, including threshing and cleaning. Accordingly, operation of the cross augers reduces the power of the combine that is available for completing those other operations.